House
When you begin the game, you are given a small one-room house for your pet with a garden. As you increase in level, you can add more rooms to your house by purchasing them, but some rooms you can unlock with diamonds without needing to be a certain level. Rooms can be made bigger using cards bought from the magic shop. Love gardens can be opened after getting married. Room types *Basic room - rooms you open with coins once you reach certain levels. There are 9 total. *Secret room - Rooms that you unlock with a small amount of diamonds. They are added on top of your basic rooms. There are 6 total. *Secret Chamber - Rooms that you unlock by purchasing a door from the magic shop. The door opens up a new room in the very top of the house, like an attic. There are 3 total. *Basement - Rooms that you open with a large number of diamonds (The first room costs 100) that you can give different names. There are 8 total. The basic rooms get garbage on the floor every day - trash bags, piles of poop, apple cores and banana peels. 1-3 pieces of trash appear each day at random times. Each piece of trash gives 5 coins and 1 experience if you click on it and remove it from the room. Garden Your house has a garden outside. There are 8 total slots, four for flowers and veggies and four for trees, that you can plant seeds in, which you can get from Nan's Nursery. Pets can work in others' gardens for one hour to earn 200 coins (except for petpetty's garden, which rewards 400 coins) by talking to the scarecrow in the middle, however, if they stay beyond their hour time limit, the owner of the garden can kick them out and take half of their earnings. Houses on the street A pet's house can be moved to the shopping street if the pet wins an auction for a land lot. There are 1550 lots total. Lot auctions are held with diamonds. If a player doesn't come online for three days, their lot is immediately put up for auction, and every 48 hours, their house will need to be cleaned. Other players can offer to buy your lot from you for a higher price than what you paid, and you have three days to decide whether to accept or refuse their offer before they are given your lot. Each house has a small panel next to it that shows who owns it, the gender of their pet, and how many compliments their house has. Each house also has thirteen black bubbles that become colored when a certain achievement is met. Once a bubble is lit up, you can change your roof to that color and each ubble adds a detail onto your house. *Olive bubble - Reached level 5. Gives the house a green lawn. *Apple bubble - Sign in every day for a week. Adds a short brick siding to the house. *Tan bubble - Reached level 10. Adds a cobblestone path to the front door. *Violet bubble - Upgrade 2 rooms to gold status or one room to platinum status. Turns your lawn gold. *Blue (black) bubble - Reached level 15. Adds details of roof tiles to the roof. *Orange bubble - Reached level 20. Puts a semicircle-shaped window on the top of your front door. *Golden bubble - Spend 100,000 coins or 1000 diamonds. Adds a chimney. *Sea bubble - Earn the gold philanthropist, clean freak and playful pal trophies. Puts arched tops on all of your windows. *Turquoise bubble - Be visited by other players 1000 times. Adds a garden full of bushes to the left of the house. *Sky bubble - Recieve over 1000 compliments. Puts a short white fence in front of the garden of bushes. *Crystal (light brown) bubble - Earn ten gold trophies. Adds bushes in front of your house. *Amber bubble - reach level 50. Adds a forest growing in the garden. *Love (pink) bubble - Increase marriage level to 7. Adds a pink tree to the right of the house. Category:Pet Party